


This Is Enough

by lightofhope



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofhope/pseuds/lightofhope
Summary: A quiet moment between the Warrior of Light/Darkness and the Crystal Exarch.





	This Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've never written FFXIV fic or... any fanfic at all for over ten years for that matter, but this ship has stolen my heart so here I am, on a site I have no clue how to use. My twitter is @millamaxwell, feel free to bug me to write more instead of crying over G'raha into the void.

“My eyes hurt,” I’ris declares suddenly, breaking the near hour long silence. The two Miqo’te – the famed Warrior of Darkness and the Crystal Exarch, had decided to dedicate themselves to finding a way to finally send the scions home and locked themselves in the Umbilicus for the day.  
  


“Then rest them,” comes the distracted reply as G’raha turns the page in his book without looking up. I’ris removes his glasses, places them on top of a nearby book and rubs his eyes tiredly. How many hours had they been at this now? If anything it felt like they were further away from an answer than when they started.  


“Only if you rest, too,” he says. “You’ve been reading just as long as I have.”  
  


“Mm,” G’raha murmurs, turning another page.  


“You’re not listening, are you.” I’ris sighs, plops down next to the Exarch and gently places a hand on his crystallised arm to get his attention. “Hey. Break time, Raha.”  


G’raha, immediately flustered by the use of his name, snaps his book shut in surprise. The other miqo’te curses himself for leaving his glasses out of reach because he can tell by the frantic twitching of blurry red ears the Exarch’s reaction must be a sight to behold. G’raha clears his throat as if to distract from his embarrassment and sets his book aside.  


“I suppose we have time for a short break,” he says finally, keenly aware of the hand still on his arm. As dulled as the feeling is through the crystal, the warmth of I’ris’ hand is pleasant; something he never thought he’d feel again until recent events. He feels a lump in his throat at the thought. They hadn’t yet spoken about their time apart, or his attempted sacrifice. It was as if the subject was so delicate that either one of them – or both – would break if not approached correctly.  
Sensing G’raha’s change of mood, I’ris begins to stand and reach for his glasses, only for a crystal hand to find his and gently pull him back down.

  
“Raha?” he says quietly, settling back down next to him, his hand not leaving G’raha’s.

  
“I’m all right,” G’raha responds, the slight waver in his voice betraying his feelings. “I was just thinking.”

  
“Do you want to tell me what about?” I’ris squeezes his hand lightly to encourage him.

  
“How much I missed you, Ris.” comes the quiet reply. Without letting go of the hand in his, I’ris leans against the Exarch.

  
“I missed you, too,” he says softly, feeling his own throat tighten. G’raha rests his head on his friend’s, smiling as I’ris’ ear flicked as he did so. They had been this close before, centuries ago, exhausted from reading by candlelight entire nights. But as he basks in the warmth of the one he had missed for so very long against him, those nights feel like mere days ago – as if they had never been apart.  
A contented silence falls over the pair. There may be much to discuss – how deep their feelings go, their fears for their future and more. But for now, as their fingers lace together and their eyes slip shut to rest, this is enough.


End file.
